vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stay
is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-fifth episode of the series. Summary GOODBYE, MYSTIC FALLS — It’s Jeremy’s last day in Mystic Falls and Elena puts on a brave face as they reminisce about their past. Stefan and Caroline find themselves growing closer as they prepare Caroline’s family cabin for her mother to live out her final days. While packing up her office, Sheriff Forbes turns to Damon for help solving one of her remaining open cases involving Elena’s parents. Elsewhere, when a violent confrontation with Enzo leaves Jeremy wondering whether he should leave or not, Matt finds his own life on the line after Enzo lures him and Sarah Salvatore into his dangerous plan. Lastly, Caroline rushes to the hospital after learning her mother has taken a turn for the worse. Plot The episode starts out with }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson Guest Cast *Mckenna Grace as Young Caroline (flashback) *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (voice) Co-Starring *Dan Bright as Principal Weber Trivia * Antagonist: Enzo. * Jeremy leaves the show. Officially, he is leaving for art school. Unknown to anyone but Alaric, he has actually decided to be a full-time vampire hunter. Alaric will be giving tips about potential vampire attacks around the US. At the end of the episode, he leaves for Santa Fe where several animal attacks have been reported. **Alaric tells Jeremy that if Elena finds out she'll kill them both. *Elena proves that she can sneak up on Jeremy without him hearing her by using her vampire abilities. *Elena gets high or at least buzzed by smoking the joint that Damon gave him as a going away present. This is the first time Elena is seen smoking pot as she usually drinks alcohol. **When Elena goes to see the Sherrif she doesn't appear to be either buzzed or stoned anymore implying vampires can feel the effects of pot for a time but quickly stop feeling the effects over a shorter time than humans. *Jeremy asks Elena if he can have her SUV saying she could compel herself a better car, Elena eventually agrees to ship her car to Santa Fe, NM for him to drive. **They also go over all the cars their family has destroyed. * Liz dies in this episode with Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt and Damon at her side. In order to be with her mother in her last moments, Caroline enters her mind with Stefan's help and brings back her happiest memory with her mother: when she taught her to ride a bike without security wheels. **Liz is the first recurring character to die a natural death. **Also Caroline learns from Stefan how to get inside someone's head, in this case her mother. **Caroline is the first vampire turned by Damon to do this as Elena hasn't been seen to do so. *Liz spends her last day with Damon investigating cold cases, including one about Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. The night they died, Miranda left an urgent voicemail for Liz saying they needed to talk and there were no skid marks on Wickery Bridge. Added to the fact that they had luggage in the trunk and that Wickery Bridge wasn't the most direct route back to their house, Liz suspected foul play but said nothing because Elena and Jeremy were still grieving. * Liz and Damon eventually discover that the message was just a joke because Miranda and Jenna wanted to pull a prank on Jeremy when they found him smoking pot in his room that night. The luggage was meant to be for a surprise trip to their lake house but a storm prevented them from going, hence no skid marks on the bridge. The detour was because a tree had fallen across the most direct route. * Liz asks Damon to give the eulogy at her funeral after he tells her that he was meant to do it for his mother but ended up refusing to go to the funeral. * It is revealed out that the reason Damon was in town the night of the accident was because his mother died around that time, so he came to leave flowers on her grave. Which had nothing to do with him coming back to free Katherine from the Tomb. * Stefan and Caroline share a kiss for the first time in this episode. * Alaric can no longer go to Mystic Falls because he could be recognized and everyone there remembered that he died. * Because of Enzo, Sarah learns that supernatural beings exist who can heal people with their blood and run very fast. It's unclear if she knows they're vampires or not. Body Count * Elizabeth Forbes - Cancer Continuity *Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert both died before the'' Pilot'' by going off Wickery Bridge and was seen in flashback in the Season 3 finale ''The Departed''. * Alaric returns after being absent for two episodes. ** He was last seen in ''Woke Up With a Monster''. *Carol Lockwood is mentioned by Liz in the May 23, 2009 flashback. She was killed by Klaus in ''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' in Season 4. *This is the third flashback to 2009 this season and the second to the night (May 23, 2009) Elena and Jeremy's parents died. **The first was in ''The Departed'' the Season 3 finale. **The second was in ''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' the Season 6 Christmas episode. **The third was in this episode from Liz's perspective. *This is also the sixth flashback episode this season. Behind the Scenes *This episode marks the final appearance of Steven R. McQueen as a series regular. *"The original pitch was a bucket list, but she'd take a turn for the worse before she could do the last thing so Caroline would go into her mind and give her that last thing. Once we broke the investigative story line involving the parents and we realized the closure in that mystery put her to sleep we went this way. In the midst of all the pain and sadness, there is a beauty and peace to be found in your last moments and to send somebody off feeling like a character gave them that is really important." http://www.tvguide.com/news/vampire-diaries-jeremy-postmortem/ Cultural References * " " (full title: "Stay (I Missed You)") is a song by released as a single in 1994 and featured on the soundtrack for the movie . Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Stay Trailer The Vampire Diaries - Goodbye promo for Jeremy Gilbert HD The Vampire Diaries 6x14 Webclip 1 - Stay The Vampire Diaries - Stay Clip The Vampire Diaries - Inside Stay The Vampire Diaries 6x14 Webclip 3 - Stay HD The Vampire Diaries - Steven R. McQueen Goodbye Interview Pictures |-|Promotional= Stay01.jpg Stay02.jpg Stay03.jpg Stay04.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 6.14 - Stay - Promotional Photos.jpg 6x14-01.jpg 6x14-02.jpg 6x14-03.jpg 6x14-04.jpg 6x14-05.jpg 6x14-06.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X14-1-Liz.jpg 6X14-2-Elena.jpg 6X14-3-Liz.jpg 6X14-4-Liz.jpg 6X14-5-Liz.jpg 6X14-6-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-7-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-8-Elena.jpg 6X14-9-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-10-Damon.jpg 6X14-11-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-12-MattAlaric.jpg 6X14-13-Sarah.jpg 6X14-14-ElenaDamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-15-DamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-16-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-17-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-18-Liz.jpg 6X14-19-Damon.jpg 6X14-20-LizDamon.jpg 6X14-21-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-22-Elena.jpg 6X14-23-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-24-Elena.jpg 6X14-25-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-26-Caroline.jpg 6X14-27-Stefan.jpg 6X14-28-Caroline.jpg 6X14-29-Caroline.jpg 6X14-30-Stefan.jpg 6X14-31-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-32-Liz.jpg 6X14-33-Damon.jpg 6X14-34-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-35-Damon.jpg 6X14-36-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-37-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-38-Elena.jpg 6X14-39-Damon.jpg 6X14-40-Enzo.jpg 6X14-41-SarahMatt.jpg 6X14-42-Sarah.jpg 6X14-43-Matt.jpg 6X14-44-Enzo.jpg 6X14-45-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-46-Caroline.jpg 6X14-47-Stefan.jpg 6X14-48-Caroline.jpg 6X14-49-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-50-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-51-Elena.jpg 6X14-52-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-53-ElenaDamonLiz.jpg 6X14-54-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-55-LizDamon.jpg 6X14-56-Sarah.jpg 6X14-57-Matt.jpg 6X14-58-MattSarah.jpg 6X14-59-Sarah.jpg 6X14-60-Matt.jpg 6X14-61-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-62-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-63-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-64-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-65-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-66-SarahMatt.jpg 6X14-67-Enzo.jpg 6X14-68-Sarah.jpg 6X14-69-Matt.jpg 6X14-70-Sarah.jpg 6X14-71-JeremyElena.jpg 6X14-72-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-73-Damon.jpg 6X14-74-Liz.jpg 6X14-75-DamonLiz.jpg 6X14-76-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-77-Elena.jpg 6X14-78-Alaric.jpg 6X14-79-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-80-ElenaJeremy.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 6x14.jpg TVD_-_Liz_and_Caroline.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes